


Fear the Wolf Not the Snake

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adventure with Pro Cerberus Shane Shepard and Kai Leng. This time they are working together to torture someone to extract information. This is also set after the events of Mass Effect 3 with a Control Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Wolf Not the Snake

Shane Shepard quietly tapped the end of her blade against the cheek of the man in front of her. She watched as he flinched away from the cold steel, glaring up at the biotic. A grin was on her face, though there was nothing happy about it. A low mirthless chuckle clicked in the back of her throat.  

"Just kill me and get it over with," the man snapped. Shane laughed again before pressing the edge of the blade against his throat.

"But why would I do that? A corpse isn't as fun as a living person," she said. 

Her current plaything was a part of a resistance group that had cropped up after Cerberus had gained control over the Reapers and the galaxy along with them. Hair was cropped short, eyes were a light brown. He was also a biotic. But his amp had been removed when Shane and Leng had captured him. He could still use his biotics it just wouldn't be anything to write home about and would harm him more than anyone else. 

"The galaxy is in turmoil because of you and your all-powerful leader," the man snapped.

"No, the galaxy is in turmoil because of you and your lackeys in the Milky Way Resistance. Don't blame us," she said. 

Suddenly he spat at her but managed to miss even at the close range. Her knife flashed out, catching him across the cheek. Blood dribbled down from the cut.

The door behind her hissed open but Shane didn't turn. The sound of footsteps flooded her ears and she couldn't help the smirk that formed. She didn't move as arms slid around her chest. Teeth grabbed at her throat, prompting her to tilt her head to the side. 

"You started without me. I'm disappointed," a highly familiar voice rumbled in her ear. 

"Sorry, got impatient," Shane replied, glancing over at her counterpart of more than twenty years. A chuckle reached her ears before the grasp around her torso left. 

"Broken yet?" Leng asked, his gaze flicking over the man tied to a chair and steadily bleeding from multiple wounds Shane had made, not just the one across his cheek. 

"Getting there," the reply came. She walked until she was behind their prisoner. 

Shane had always done better at it than he had. And he liked to watch more than participate. It tended to ah, bring them closer together and make for an interesting evening. 

Tracing the line of the resistance fighter's jawline, she leaned over him slightly. 

"See, most people think Leng here is the person they need to keep their attention on," she said, pressing down hard on the knife to open up the skin just under his ear. She leaned down until her mouth was mere millimeters from the wound she'd formed. "Which just gives me the upper hand." 

She kissed the man's cheek. Leng's eyes narrowed just slightly, though Shane wasn't paying attention to him. And beyond that the visor covered Leng's eyes. Kai Leng knew it was all a part of the act, that it didn't mean anything. But a part of him still felt jealous and possessive regardless. Shane was his, he was hers. That's how it was. He knew she would never feel anything for anyone who wasn't him. Not even lust, the basest of human feelings. It bothered him he couldn't control such emotions. 

"Leng here thinks your ilk break so easily. But me? You're stronger than that. You wouldn't betray your friends. Not in a million years. That right?" she murmured, smirking as she looked up at Leng. His face was carefully blank, the effect amplified by his visor. 

"They aren't as strong as we are." The voice that came from Leng was low, rumbling with light gravel. Deeper than Shane's own, but similar in quality. 

It was all a game. Good cop, bad cop. But they swapped roles a lot, even during the same session. It had worked wonders throughout the years. 

"Let's make this interesting then. Bet you five thousand credits he doesn't break within 72 hours," Shane said, her gaze firm on Leng. Her prey squirmed in his seat. That was all Shane needed. She might lose the bet but she'd win in other ways. Some might think the bet would make the prisoner fight harder, but no. It had a unique effect on one's psyche. 

"I'll see your five thousand and raise you double if he breaks in 24," Leng responded, fighting the smirk that wanted to form. 

"Deal," she said. 

In the end, Leng won the bet but Shane won the credit for breaking the co-leader of the Milky Way Resistance. 

But more importantly, Leng reasserted his position as Shane's one and only mate. She could kiss and fondle as many resistance fighters she wanted (even tho it was so very rare for her to. She didn't like doing it, preferring to break people through pain not seduction.).


End file.
